


Control

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Amusement Parks, Dating, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “...y después quiero el algodón de azúcar. Y caramelos. Y una manzana de caramelo. Y por cena quiero un hot dog. Y pues quiero ir a las tazas giratorias.”





	Control

**Control**

“...y después quiero el algodón de azúcar. Y caramelos. Y una manzana de caramelo. Y por cena quiero un hot dog. Y pues quiero ir a las tazas giratorias.”

Kei y Daiki habían salido desde una media hora, dirigidos a la feria, y desde casi media hora el mayor seguía enumerando una a una todas las cosas que quería hacer cuando hubieran llegado.

Daiki asentía de vez en cuando, solo por hacerle entender que lo estaba escuchando; no que a Kei importara mucho, dado que seguía con sus parloteos y divagaciones infinitas sobre lo que quería hacer, probar o comer.

Arioka, todavía, era feliz. Le gustaba ver esa mirada emocionada sobre la cara de Kei, le gustaba ver cuánto poco le bastara para parecer tan feliz.

Desde que la semana anterior le había prometido de llevarlo a la feria, había sido una continua sonrisa y gratitud, y puntualmente preguntarle confirmación, como si esperara que el menor pusiera cambiar idea en cualquier momento.

“Ya casi llegamos, Kei. Te recomiendo solo de no exagerar. He prometido a tu madre de salvaguardarte el hígado.” le dijo, con una sonrisa lista en su cara.

Inoo asentí muchas veces, pero Daiki estaba casi seguro que no lo había escuchado.

Iba a ser un largo, larguísimo día pero, en fundo, pensaba que valiera la pena.

~

“Kei... ¿necesitas algo?”

Daiki estaba acerca de la porta del baño con aire preocupado, mordiéndose un labio, mientras Kei vegetaba abandonado sobre el suelo, su cara pálida y su cabeza apoyada contra las baldosas.

“No. Me siento genial, ¿no lo ves?” contestó, sarcástico, cualquier rastro de buen humor desaparecido horas atrás, cuando había tenido los primos conatos.

Arioka hizo una media sonrisa, tratando de no ser visto, y se apoyó contra la jamba de la puerta, cruzando sus brazos.

“¿Admite que comer el algodón de azúcar después de la manzana de caramelo y el hot dog no ha sido una buena idea?”

“Sí.” el mayor masculló, con un gesto impaciente.

“¿Y que no habrías debido comer esa bolsa de caramelos?” añadió, mientras pensaba que, si el otro hubieras tenido las fuerzas, probablemente le habría echado algo.

Kei suspiró cogiendo sus hombros.

“Te prometo que la próxima vez que vamos haré más atención a lo que como.”

“¿La próxima vez?” preguntó Arioka, arqueando un ceño.

“¡Claro!” Kei contestó, determinado. “Claro, tenemos que volver. No he hecho la mitad de las cosas que había programado.” dijo, pareciendo recuperar un poco de energía.

Daiki cabeceó y no respondió.

Le importaba realmente hacer Kei feliz.

Realmente.

Todavía, no lo suficiente para sacrificar su estómago.


End file.
